


You Make Me Feel So Young

by upset_and_confused



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Classy music, Dancing, Ficlet, M/M, Sweet Bucky, post winter soldier, sleepy steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upset_and_confused/pseuds/upset_and_confused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve had only wanted to dance with two people in his life. One he lost when he hit the ice. The other he lost before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Feel So Young

“So you’re telling me you still can’t dance?” 

All night missions were pretty regular for the Avengers. They were, of course, normally followed by crashing the second that they got home from them. Steve had hoped that was what would happen anyway. 

“Go to sleep, Bucky.” He mumbled as he threw an arm over the man and tried to lapse into a stupor. James Barnes, however, was not a man to be easily distracted. “Steve,” He said as he wiggled up to look at him, “You’ve been out of the ice for this long and still haven’t managed to find a dancing partner?” He teased. 

Steve reached to smooth Bucky’s hair and shush him, “I’ve only wanted to dance with two people.” He said sleepily “I assumed both were dead until recently so I hadn’t really been worried about it. Now shut up, just because I’m a super soldier doesn’t mean I’m inexhaustible.” 

Bucky grew quiet then, resting his head against his lover’s chest and letting the sound of Steve’s steady heart beat lull him to sleep.   
**  
“Bucky?” Steve called as he stepped out of the shower in a pair of sweat pants, rubbing excess water from his hair with a towel, “Have you-?” He stopped short when he saw the living room. Bucky had set up Steve’s old phonograph with a Frank Sinatra record and You Make Me Feel So Young was spilling into the room. The song was a little after their time but they had both been pretty big Sinatra fans back in the day and the song had quickly become a favourite of both men after they were de-iced. 

“Buck, what…?” Steve trialed off, the floor had been cleared and his boyfriend was standing waiting for him with a smile on his face. “You mentioned that you wanted to dance with someone you thought was dead last night.” He shrugged and wiggled his toes with a grin “Hope it was too conceited of me but I am kind of a catch.” He offered his hand with a playful grin. 

Steve rolled his eyes and walked over to him “You’re a jerk.” He corrected as he took Bucky’s hand.  
“And you’re a punk.” Bucky returned as he rested a hand of Steve’s hip, “Now come on, I’ll lead,” He grinned, “Capitan.” Steve blushed and let him.


End file.
